Class President
General Information Class Presidents are unlocked at level 14, and are a base classmate type. They can be placed in President Hangouts and Platinum Hangouts. The male president costs 2,500 rings, and is ultra rare. The female president costs 600,000 coins, and has a common rarity. The All Star Ace, is a president. In-Game Description The votes are in! Whether it's starting a new club, adding more water fountains, or chilling in a big white house, Presidents bring much-needed leadership to your school! Change not guaranteed. Hangout Presidents can only be placed in President Hangouts or Platinum Hangouts. Poses All types have one pose that is unique for their Classmate type. The Class President Classmate's pose is check marking off on a clipboard. Earning Rates Male * Level 1: 120 CpH * Level 2: 130 CpH * Level 3: 140 CpH * Level 4: 150 CpH * Level 5: 160 CpH * Level 6: 170 CpH * Level 7: 180 CpH * Level 8: 190 CpH * Level 9: 200 CpH * Level 10: 210 CpH Female * Level 1: 115 CpH * Level 2: 125 CpH * Level 3: 135 CpH * Level 4: 145 CpH * Level 5: 155 CpH * Level 6: 165 CpH * Level 7: 175 CpH * Level 8: 185 CpH * Level 9: 195 CpH * Level 10: 205 CpH Partying It is possible to party for a President, but since they are base classmates, it is necessary to have at least one partly-President classmate before being able to party for more. The President is a base student, so the Female President can be bought from the Shop with coins. However, it is not recommended to party for Female Presidents because of their low price. It is possible to get a President from a party using any combination of students, as long as at least one classmate has 'President' as part of their type. For example, it is possible to party with a President and Varsity and receive a President, though the chances of this is very low. Party and Admission Lengths The party time for a Male President is 20 hours and the admission time is 20 hours. The party time for a female President is 5 hours, and the admission time is 5 hours. Combination List * Class President + Any Classmate * Varsity + Any Classmate * Anime Club Member + Any Classmate * Yacht Club Member + Any Classmate * Yearbook Staff Member + Any Classmate * Earth Club Member + Any Classmate Rarity The rarity for a male Class President is 4 stars or ultra rare. The rarity for a female Class President is 1 star or common. Prices In the Store, the Male President costs 2,500 rings (as he is ultra rare) while the female President is worth 600,000 Coins (as she is common). When selling the Presidents, the male is worth 2,500 coins, while the female is worth 500 coins. Outfits Male File:Male_President_Level_1.jpg|Level 1 Outfit Male_President_Level_4.jpg|Level 4 Outfit Male President Level 7.jpg|Level 7 Outfit Male President Level 10-0.png|Level 10 Outfit Female Female_President_Level_1.jpg|Level 1 Outfit Female_President_Level_4.jpg|Level 4 Outfit Female_President_Level_7.jpg|Level 7 Outfit Female President Level 10-0.png|Level 10 Outfit Composed Of Class Presidents are a base type. Category:Classmate Types Category:Base Classmate Type